Kissing Lessons and Confessions
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: What happens when Natsu wants to learn how to kiss a girl? He turns to Lucy! As sparks fly between them, will their denial put out the flames? NaLu one-shot. Rated T for pervy Natsu again. Poem in the title.


** Katie: This story is NaLu randomness, point-blank.**

** Natsu: All you write is randomness for us.**

** Katie: Would you rather I ship Gray with Lucy? Or you with Juvia?**

** Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia: NO WAY!**

** Gray: I'll kill you if you do.**

** Katie: Oh, WHATever! Enjoy!**

Lucy couldn't believe what Natsu had just asked her.

"_Kissing_ lessons?!" she said in shock.

"Yeah," he responded. "I want to learn how to kiss a girl."

"No! I can't believe you would even _ask_ for that!"

"Come on, Luce! It's only until I can do it right!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Stop poking me!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll give you kissing lessons."

"Great! Let's start at your place!" He dragged her out the door and to her house. "Now, how do I start?"

"Slow your roll! First, you need to know how to get a girl to _want _to kiss you."

"I impress her, right?"

"Wrong! You need to take her out on dates and stuff like that first."

"Why can't I skip all that boring stuff?"

"Because it sends the wrong message."

"Why?"

"It just_ does_, okay?"

"So I do all the boring crap, and then what?"

"And then you wait for the right moment."

"So I go like this…" He pulled her towards him. "And then I just kiss her!" He pressed his lips against Lucy's. She was surprised, but then responded with as much enthusiasm.

"T-that's r-right…" she told him once they pulled apart.

"Is that what it's like to kiss someone?" he asked.

"I guess, but I've never actually kissed anyone before, so that was my first kiss."

"It was mine, too. Wanna do it again?" He didn't wait for her to respond and kissed her.

"I th-think that's enough for today!" She pushed him out the door and slumped against it.

"Did I really just kiss Luce?" Natsu wondered. "It just felt… right. I'm gonna talk to Happy. Maybe he knows why I did that."

"You loooove her!" Happy told his friend. "That's why you kissed her."

"Who did Flamehead kiss?" Gray asked.

"Lucy," Happy answered.

"Nice! We all knew you had a thing for her."

"No, I don't! It just felt right at the time! That's it!"

"Are you sure?" Lisanna asked, cocking her head at her old friend. "She knows almost everything about you because you told her, you sneak into her apartment regularly, and not to mention every time someone even moves toward her, you instantly leap in between them and her."

"Maybe I do have a thing for her."

"Ya think!?" Gray snapped.

"I'm telling you, Levy, he just decided to kiss me like that!" Lucy told her friend.

"Maybe he has a thing for you!" Levy chirped. "He knows almost everything about you since you told him, he sneaks into your apartment regularly, and any time someone tries to hurt you, or threatens to, he threatens to kill them."

"Maybe…"

"Besides, did you _enjoy_ the kiss?"

"Yes. It was my first."

"Oh. My. Gods. Your first kiss, Lu! It's so romantic! I bet you and Natsu will get married and have kids!"

"Yeah, you never know."

Hours later, Lucy was just sitting in her apartment, working on her book like she usually did when the window opened.

"You know, there's a great new invention," she said. "It's called a door."

"I know, but it's more fun to go through the window," Natsu responded. The blonde immediately blushed at the memory of their earlier kiss.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that I sort of lied when I asked you for kissing lessons."

"Really?"

"Yes. I, uh, actually wanted to kiss _you_."

"Well, if you wanted to kiss me, you could've just done it and saved us time."

"Like this?" He kissed her for the third time. As they pulled apart, their faces were covered in red. "You taste like strawberries."

"Weirdo."

"And you smell like them too."

"I still say you're a weirdo, but you're _my _weirdo."

Somewhere in Magnolia, Mirajane feels a tingle down her spine.

"I have the strangest feeling one of my matches just got together."

Somewhere in the real world, a shipper dies from happiness.

_A kiss can change everything._

_ It can turn enemies to lovers_

_ And friends into so much more._

_ A kiss is small,_

_ But it has a huge impact._

Original poem by Katie Gold.

**This story literally came purely out of **_**my**_** imagination. The poem is a rewrite of another one I wrote. I think it sums up the story quite nicely, don't you think? NaLu forever. Go to heck, LoLu shippers. Loke's too annoying for Lucy to be with. **


End file.
